dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MBLAQ
center(j.tune campo) MBLAQ *'Nombre:' 엠블랙 / MBLAQ (Pronunciado como "Emblack") **'¿Por qué MBLAQ?:' Significa “Music Boys Live in Absolute Quality”. *'Núm. de miembros:' 5 Chicos **'Num. de ex-integrantes:' 1 Chico (pre-debut) *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 15 de Octubre de 2009 *'Color oficial:' Chocolate Perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' A+ (Pronunciado "Ei'' Plos''" en ingles y A plus en español) **'¿Por qué?: Porque todos sus miembros tienen sangre tipo A+ '' *'''Agencias: **'En Corea:' J.Tune Camp -> (La misma que TWO X y Pro C) **'En Japon:' IVY Records Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|284px Grupo sur coreano formado por cinco chicos creado por Rain bajo su discográfica J.Tune Camp, habiéndose entrenado durante dos años, MBLAQ fue anunciado por primera vez el 21 de septiembre de 2009, con una aparición en la revista Nylon. 'Debut' MBLAQ apareció junto a Rain, en su concierto Legend of Rainism.' Se presentaron varias canciones de su producción, siendo recibidos con elogios. Fueron sacando distintos teasers para su ''single debut y finalmente lanzaron una seductora canción para su debut, ''"Oh Yeah"'' el 15 de Octubre de 2009; el video musical se lanzó dos días más tarde. La venta de su 1°mini ábum debut titulado ''"Just BLAQ"'' ' y el MV de éste, salieron al público el mismo día. Encabezó las listas de varios radios en Corea del Sur. Al día siguiente, el grupo hizo su debut oficial durante el M! Countdown. A principios de diciembre, el grupo debutó en Japón, siguiendo la actuación durante el encuentro de fans de Rain. 'Y (Why), Cry & Stay' Después de su gran acogida por su single de presentación, en el 2010 lanzaron su 2° mini álbum títulado ''"Y" ''el cual tuvo un gran éxito por su single (el cual le da nombre al minialbum, 'Y (Why)'), una canción potente y con un fuerte tema, la cual permitió reconocer las habilidades de actuación que posee Lee Joon, quien fue el protagonista del MV. Después de varios singles y un notable resalte en la industria; lograron el pico máximo gracias a uno de sus singles más famosos, Cry. ''Ésta fue lanzada el 3 de enero del 2011 junto al MV. Aquí se aprecia tanto la fuerza vocal del grupo, como la calidad de su rap. El tema musical fue un gran éxito lo que significó para el grupo el alcance de la fama que tanto anhelaban. Más tarde, el día 10 del mismo mes, fue lanzado su álbum repackaged, ''el cual contiene distintos singles de su mini álbum y algunos diferentes; aquí promocionaron el single 'Stay, 'otro éxito para el grupo. Tanto la canción como el MV fueron muy aclamados y es uno de los singles más populares de la boyband. 'Mona Lisa' Unos meses más tarde, en el año 2011, hicieron su comeback y sacaron su 3º mini album títulado ''"Mona Lisa". ''El mini álbum marcó el cambio de concepto del grupo, el cual pasó a interpretar temas tanto sentimentales y dance, como estilos fuera de lo común para ellos, como ritmos latinos similares al tango. '100% Ver. En Enero de 2012 volvieron con su 4° mini album "100%Ver" y el single ''"It's War", '''una balada de medio tiempo con sentimentalismo y dolor; una vez más Lee Joon demostró sus dotes de actor junto con Thunder durante el MV de esta canción, donde ambos llegan a competir por la misma chica. Después de las promociones de este single se tomaron un descanso y volvieron al panorama semanas después con su nuevo single "Run"'' un tema movido, con una coreografía de un alto nivel en la que se aprecian distintas acrobacias. 'Sub-Unidad & Solos' A mediados del 2011 G.O, sacó su single el solitario'' "Even In My Dreams" junto a un MV. Más tarde sacó otro singe en solitario titulado '"Believe".'' La primera sub-unidad se dio a conocer en el mes de Junio del 2012. "G.O & Mir" debutaron como sub-unidad con el tema '"Wild" durante el primer tour del grupo. Los dos miembros participaron en la letra de su canción que se centra en un ritmo de Hip-Hop. Ahora, el pasado 4 de Julio otro miembro debutó como solista de MBLAQ; fue Thunder con la canción'' "Don't Go".'' Los representantes de su empresa expresaron que estas sub-unidades no eran oficiales, por lo que seguirán dividiéndolos a todos ya sea en parejas, solos o en agrupaciones durante la segunda parte de su gira. También expresaron que dependiendo de la aceptación del público, es como oficialmente se decidirá quiénes serán los miembros de la sub-unidad o solistas. 'BROKEN' el 24 de marzo del 2014 sacan su nuevo mini-álbum BROKEN, lanzando el MV Be a man, como su sencillo de promoción. Integrantes center|500px Miembros: Seungho, G.O, Lee Joon, Thunder, Mir *Seung Ho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *G.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Lee Joon (Vocalista, Bailarín, Actor) *Thunder (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Mir (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-miembro: *Sang Bae (pre-debut) (ahora en Pro C) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Repackage' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Singles' Dramas *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (cameos en los primeros episodios como M1) (2012) Temas para Dramas *''Foolish Me'' tema para IRIS 2 (2013) *''Because It's Heaven (Winter Rain)'' tema para The King of Dramas (2012) *''Ghost (We Used To Love)'' tema para Ghost (2012) (2012) *''I Already Knew'' tema para K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (2012) *''You & I'' tema para Scent of a Woman (2011) *''I Belong To You'' tema para Lie To Me (2011) *''Bang Bang Bang'' tema para Fugitive (2010) *''Running & Running'' tema para Fugitive (2010) Temas para Películas *''The Place You Left'' tema para A Girl Ghost Story (2014) Temas para programas de TV *''Tonight'' tema para We Got Married (2013) Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, Miss A, 4minute, ZE:A, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, Sistar) - TEAM SIII 2012.cvaca Programas *The Dramatic (2013) *Pops in Seoul (2013) *Beatles Code Season 2 (2013) *SNL Korea (2013) *Running man ep.162 (Seungho y Lee_Joon) 2013 *Love Request (2013) *Smile People (2013) *All the Kpop season 2 (2013) *All the Kpop (2013) *Inmortal Song (2013) *Let's Go Dream Team (2013) *Afther school club *MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) *Running Man (2012) *GURUPOP (2012) *MyDol (2012) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Bokbulbok Show (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *Star King (2011) *KPOP Road (2011) *Koica's Dream (2011) *Love Request (2011) *4MINUTE Mr. Teacher (2011) *The Beattles Code (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Airmail - Pops in Seoul (2011) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Idol Cam (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Invicible Youht (2010) *Idol United (2010) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *KARA Bakery (2010) *Super Junior Miracle Show (2010) *Out of Stock (2010) *T-ARA Dot Com (2010) *Pops in Seoul (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Idol Army(2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Yo' Tokio (2009) Premios Curiosidades *Todos los miembros del grupo tienen sangre tipo A+. *El tema Again de MBLAQ fue utilizado como acompañamiento de la película Fighter. *El tema en Japonés Your Luv de MBLAQ está siendo utilizado como OST del anime Blade. *El tema Baby U! fue utilizado como el 4 opening del anime Beelzebub. *El 20 de agosto de 2011 en el Gimnasio Jamsil MBLAQ celebró su primer concierto en solitario, titulado "MEN IN MBLAQ" . *Los mienbros de LC9 dijeron que les gustaria tener una competencia con HISTORY como la que tienes MBLAQ y B2ST / BEAST . *MBLAQ fueron nombrados como los Reyes en los programas de variedades debido a que siempre consiguen un buen rating. *Son los primeros idols varones en llegar a Latinoamerica. *El''' 6 de septiembre MBLAQ llegó a Brasil, siendo recibidos por cientos de fanáticas, donde participaron como jurados en el "KPOP cover dance festival ". *Dos integrantes de MBLAQ (G.O y Mir) llegaron al Perú, el jueves 15 de septiembre a las 7:45 am acompañados de Park Bo Young, Park Jung Ah, Kim Ho Jin, y Goo Jun Yeob en un viaje de voluntariado para una emisión de el próximo "Dream KOICA". Estuvieron en las ciudades de Arequipa, Lima y Huaraz, En esta última ciudad, colaboraron en la Campaña de Salud gratuita dirigida a las personas más necesitadas, además de que también ayudaron a construir baños en algunos colegios rurales más alejados, preparando ellos mismos los adobes (especie de ladrillos hechos de barro) para este fin. *Al principio iban a ir G.O y Lee Joon, pero éste último por su ocupado horario tuvo que desistir, así que Mir pidió ir en su lugar, situación difícil para su compañía, pues se mostraba preocupada por el reciente problema de salud en la espalda que estaba atravesando. Durante la ayuda no sólo demostró mucha cooperación aún teniendo la espalda mal Mir, sinó que también se hizo daño en un ojo por lo cual tuvo que ir a cirugía y durante un tiempo llevó gafas de sol y aún ahora le afecta la luz fuerte en el ojo. *El de 2 de noviembre de 2012 se presentaron por Music Bank en Viña del Mar, Chile, en la quinta vergara, junto a; Super Junior, C.N.Blue, After School, RaNia y Davichi. *Como sorpresa para sus fans en Chile, Mir , Seung Ho y Thunder bailaron cueca y se vistieron como huasos; baile y vestimenta típica de Chile. Por otro lado, Lee Joon bailó lambada y G.O cantó ''"Livin la vida loca" ''de Ricky Martín. *MBLAQ canto el primero coro en español de la cancion "Mona Lisa" y las fans lo a compañaron cantando *Arirang TV se une a Televisa para producir "Reality Show Core del Sur- Mexico" con MBLAQ y Reik. *El 8 de agosto del 2013 se presentaron en el Pepsi Center de la Ciudad México, donde celebraron su primer concierto en solitario en México y Latinoamérica, ante la presencia de 5000 fans.En el concierto cantaron "Creo en ti " junto a Reik. *La canción Pray , de su album Repackage Love Beat fue mostrada anteriormente en Idol Manager , donde se menciona que G.O fue quien compuso la canción. *Casi todos los miembros son alergicos a el pelaje de algunos animales asi que de mascota tienen un lagarto, una serpiente, y un mini cocodrilo. *En el 2013 Participaron Nuevamente en el Programa All the Kpop Celebrando el dia de MBLAQ Donde se pudo conocer toda su trayectoria en los ultimos 5 años *Se ha anunciado el lanzamiento del segundo single en solitario de G.O titulado "Play that Song". *En la primavera del 2014, lanzaran un nuevo sencillo fue decidio en Japón. ¡Además, el lanzamiento tendrá una canción original en japones 「Take It Back」 *Realizaran su tour latinoamericano "MPARTY" en Mexico, Chile y Perú. * El álbum "Broken" se ubico en el puesto num.#9 de la categoría mundial de la lista de Billboard a tan sólo 7 días despues de su publicación, siendo el único artista k-pop en entrar en el top 10 de la lista chart mundial de los Billboard Enlaces *Web Oficial MBLAQ - Corea *Web Oficial MBLAQ - Japón *Canal Oficial Youtube *Foro Internacional *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Me2day Oficial Corea '''Facebook *Facebook Oficial JtuneCamp *Facebook Oficial G.O *'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial JtuneCamp *Twitter Oficial - G.O *Twitter Oficial - Mir *Twitter Oficial - SeungHo *Twitter Oficial - Thunder Galería ‎Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|MBLAQ - Oh Yeah thumb|right|295px|MBLAQ - G.O.O.D Luv 'Japón ' thumb|left|295px|MBLAQ - Your Luv thumb|right|295px|MBLAQ - Baby U! Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment